Help! I'm Stuck in a Broom Closet with Seto Kaiba!
by Ms. Seto Kaiba
Summary: Anzu and Kaiba made a mess and they have to get out the mops! Unfortuanately, they lock themselves in. What goes on in their heads? OneShot


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

_Thoughts_

**Help! I'm Stuck in a Broom Closet with Seto Kaiba!**

Anzu's POV

Sometimes I wish I knew when to keep my mouth shut so I don't get myself into situations like I'm in now. Actually, my situation wouldn't even be that bad if it wasn't for the heartless bastard sitting in the corner across from me.

It all started this morning. I was minding my own business and Seto Kaiba came wandering up starting trouble as usual.

_Flashback_

_Anzu was kneeling down retrieving books out of her locker for class. Once she was done, she closed it and started walking down the hallway. If she didn't hurry she'd be late._

_"Damn" she muttered under her breath as she started jogging down the hallway._

_ Suddenly, when she rounded the corner..BAM! Anzu had collided with someone who's chest was as hard as a rock. He or she had obviously had coffee because they were screaming profanities at her like there was no tomorrow._

_ "Damnit Mazaki! You can't do anything right!" yelled a very angry CEO._

_"ME! That was you! It wasn't my fault. You should be more careful with your idiotic caffeine." replied the young girl._

_Both teenagers were now standing up and had forgotten about the spilled coffee._

_"What the Hell are you talking about Mazaki? Your the one running down the blasted hallway!"_

_Anzu was about to respond but a high pitched voice cut them off. It was their teacher, Ms. Kurabashi._

_"Both of you stop this, right now!" _

_Seto scoffed, "Give me a break. Friendship girl is the one who started the whole thing, my role in this whole situation was an innocent man using self defense, because a crazy witch doesn't know how to shutup!"_

_"Mr. Kaiba and Ms. Mazaki. Clean up this coffee and your act before I send you both to the office."_

_Anzu's mouth opened wide. She couldn't believe this was happening; when all she'd wanted to do in the first place was get to class._

_End Flashback_

Now, because of that rich bastard, I'M stuck in a broom closet with him. He still blames me for the coffee and this stupid incident! I wish all those girls out there who want him would trade places with me. They'd see how miserable it makes you to be stuck in a broom closet with the man.

* * *

Seto's POV 

Damn woman. This is all her fault, and she won't admit it. We could've both gotten on with our lives if she hadn't taken the time to run her useless mouth. I swear if and when I ever get out of here I'm certainly going to make sure I work even harder to stay away from Mazaki.

She's sitting over there pouting and feeding me dirty looks. Ha, she thinks I'm going to admit getting stuck in the broom closet was my idea.

_Flashback_

_Seto and Anzu had reached the broom closet a few minutes ago. Seto waited for her to open the broom closet, but Anzu wasn't budging._

_"Well, are you going to open the damn door Mazaki or are you just going to stare at it all day?" asked Seto with an irritated look on his face._

_Anzu snorted, "No, I'm not going to open it. You do it."_

_Seto rolled his eyes and finally grabbed the doorknob. "Only because I have work to do and don't have time for your childish antics."_

_After the door was open the young CEO slowly walked in in search of a mop. "Ah, found the mop."_

_He grabbed it and walked swiftly to the doorway, but Anzu stopped him right before he came out. _

_"Excuse me? I believe I should take this mop." said Anzu with an innocent smile on her face._

_Seto rolled his eyes and sneered, "OK, now your just being ridiculous." _

_"I'm not being ridiculous; I just want the mop. You can find another one." Anzu quickly grabbed onto the mop and pulled but it wasn't easy._

_Seto was also pulling. In fact, the muscular CEO pulled so hard that Anzu grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door closed as she was being pulled into the broom closet._

_They both heard it click, and they both knew that they were trapped._

_ End Flashback_

Normal POV

So, here they were, Seto Kaiba and Anzu Mazaki stuck in a broom closet.

Anzu thought about both incidents that had happened and finally came to a conclusion. She had kind of caused both of them. Scratch that. She had completely caused them both.

Running down the hallways isn't the best way to avoid a coffee spill and trying to start a fight over a mop isn't the best way to avoid locking yourself in a broom closet with a man you hate.

The incidents weren't the only thing Anzu was thinking about though. She smiled, _Kaiba was pretty cute when he was freaking out over the coffee. Whoa whoa..bad Anzu. Bad thoughts, don't ever think like that again. He's Seto Kaiba. Off limits._

Anzu was feeling the effects of the broom closet. She shuddered. She couldn't fall in love with Seto Kaiba after all he'd put her friends through.

"Kaiba?"

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry. It was my fault for spilling the coffee and getting us stuck in here." she sighed and frowned.

Kaiba smirked sadistically. "Damn right Mazaki. It is your fault we got stuck in here and I expect you to buy me a coffee too."

Anzu growled, "What! Your stinking filthy rich and you want me to buy you something as trivial as a cup of coffee? Your pathetic."

The young CEO chuckled, "Relax, I'm only kidding. I don't need you to buy my coffee."

She rolled her eyes and added no more comments.

* * *

_I still think she's a pain in the ass but she's not as big of a pain in the ass as I thought she always was. At least she apologized, I guess._

"Mazaki, I can't believe I'm admitting this. I swear if you ever tell anyone that I said this I'll kill you."

Anzu had a confused look on her face but motioned for him to continue.

"Y-your alright, a-as a person I mean." Seto said with a little difficulty.

"Thanks, I think. Your OK too." replied Anzu.

Suddenly, the closet door opened.

"What in the world are you two doing in here! I've been looking for you for hours! This coffee isn't going to clean itself."

"It was his fault." said Anzu with a frown on her face.

"Get real Mazaki"

Some things never change.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like it. I tried my best. Byes!**


End file.
